


God I Need A Cold One Now

by mander3_swish



Series: Float On [7]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Photographer!Brian, Dancer!Justin <br/>It's a <i>hot</i> summer and Justin is inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God I Need A Cold One Now

1.  
The heat radiated off the pavement in waves. It gave the scene in front of Justin a watery effect that, for the life of him, he just could not capture in paint like he wanted to. This was frustrating because it made him think he was either lacking in skill or creativity.

Upon seeing Justin's failed attempts, Brian offered to lend him one of his cameras.

"Are you sure? I know it's your baby."

"I wouldn't have offered it if I wasn't sure," he replied. "Go on give it a try. Then I can show you around my darkroom later."

2.  
If Justin thought it was a hot summer outside, shooting frame after frame while varying the shutter speeds and aperture size, it got even hotter during his crash course in darkroom usage.

He didn't learn anything about developing film or using the enlarger, but he _was_ itching to draw (or perhaps photograph) Brian, to capture his skin and musculature bathed in the red light.

Unable to resist touching and being close while Brian gave him the tour, they both ended up naked within minutes of entering the darkroom.

Justin sank down to his knees, taking Brian in all at once. 

3.  
Brian's hands went immediately to Justin's head, tangling his fingers in the fine, blond hair. They gripped and flexed in rhythm to the ministrations of Justin's mouth. He let out a guttural moan when Justin sucked on the head, his mouth popping off with a deliciously dirty sound, spit and precome dripping down his chin. 

"Fuck, you look so hot. So... debauched." _So perfect._

Justin hummed, mouth full again with cock, the vibrations tipping Brian's orgasm over the edge. 

\---

"Okay, my turn. Otherwise, I'll probably be humping your leg the entire lesson," Justin reasoned, palming his cock over his shorts.


End file.
